


No feelings

by Madnessia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessia/pseuds/Madnessia
Summary: Без чувств.20.12.2017





	No feelings

Не люблю. Не страдаю. Не злюсь. Не ревную.  
Нет симпатий. Нет лжи. Нет презренья. Нет слёз.  
Нет желанья вонзить в себя пику стальную,  
Не хочу сделать шаг, слыша шорох колёс.

Нет друзей — нет врагов. Они кроют опасность,  
Хотят ранить тебя — так доспехи надень.  
Нет эмоций, есть разума холод и ясность.  
Не сгораю по тысяче раз каждый день.

Я за прочными сте́нами, мне здесь спокойно,  
Тихо выбросив ключ, заперла себя в клеть.  
Отношения могут пробить оборону.  
Я избавлюсь от чувств, чтобы не сожалеть.


End file.
